With Love, TS
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: A few life lessons from the one and only Tony Stark.


**_Since it's Tony's birthday today, I decided to compile a list of everything I've learned over the years from him. But as I wrote it, Tony's voice started to sort of creep into my mind, and, after a while, it was almost like he was kind of dictating these to me. So I went with it. (No, I'm not hearing voices,lol. I'm just channeling my muse. Because I'm gonna miss him. Terribly.)_**

**_Also? I am not going to mark this story as complete. EVER. Because I feel like I will_ _keep learning from this character, so I want to stay open to that, and keep adding to it. AND I __want to hear what life lessons YOU'VE been able to glean from this amazing fandom, as well. SO, if you want to, please either PM me or leave it in a review and I will incorporate it. Check back regularly for changes. _**

**_We love you 3000. Pepperony Forever. Long live our King. And Happy Birthday, buddy._**

Work hard, play hard.

Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk.

Make something of yourself. Don't waste your life.

The hardest of choices DOES require the strongest of wills.

Don't be non-committal. If there's something you want, jump in with both feet and get it.

Don't give up if you fail on your first attempt at something. Keep tinkering until you get it right. Try everything. Have faith.

Home is where you make it- whether that is in a mansion on a hill above the ocean, at the top of a skyscraper overlooking a city, or in a cabin on the edge of a lake.

Guilt can eat you alive. Do what you need to do to make peace with it.

Don't be afraid to break old rules, do away with tradition, or to change up how things have always been done if something is just not working for you anymore. (Even if your name is on the side of a building because of all of those old rules and traditions.) The world deserves the best version of _you. Period._

Demand only the best_ from_ yourself and _for_ yourself. In _everything_. Because you're _you_. And you're always going to be worth it.

Don't ever think twice about doing the right thing. EVER. Especially if you know in your _heart_ that it's right.

Be fearless. That's FEARLESS. Not RECKLESS. There's a difference. (Take it from a guy who had to learn _that _one the hard way!)

The man makes the suit. Debate over.

Even the best laid plan sometimes requires a little course correction or improvisation. But that's okay. Do whatever it takes to make it happen.

The greatest strength comes from the willingness to be the most vulnerable.

Be patient enough to find someone who loves you for you, and makes you a better you at the same time. Another thing that's always worth it.

It's better to lean into a new experience and be flexible, than to be rigid, to resist, and then miss out on a chance to experience or learn something new. Or to make new friends.

There's never a bad time for a juice pop.

Grief can teach you some stuff. But first, you have to_ let it_.

Forgive your parents. They did the best they could. And chances are, their parents needed work, too. So it wasn't their fault if they messed up with you.

Truth is, we're _all _a little messed up. Sometimes we even create our own demons. So maybe we should just cut each other some slack, huh? Don't be an asshole. Especially to someone you hardly know. You don't know what that person is dealing with.

Being confident isn't the same as being arrogant. And being confident is never a bad thing. The difference is you give other people credit where credit's due. (_Thank you to reviewer, Pepper Potts-Stark)_

If you don't _have_ what you need, _build_ what you need.

If you're lonely, reach out to the people you care about. It only makes it worse if you isolate yourself, or if you go do something stupid you'll regret later just to try to make yourself feel better.

Taking a risk can lead to learning something you didn't know about yourself, which leads to growth. And giving yourself a personal upgrade is NEVER a bad thing.

Music always sounds best when it's played LOUD.

Do what you can to take care of people. Because what the hell is the use of having a lot if you don't help those who don't. It's simple- if you _can_ help, then you _should_ help.

Take care of yourself. Don't drink too much. Eat right. Exercise. But still treat yourself to the occasional cheeseburger because they're awesome. Or something like it if you're not into meat. (Whatever. You know what I mean.)

Be spontaneous. But the good kind. Again, not the reckless kind.

Bigger isn't _always _better. (IE- the unfortunate "Giant Bunny" Situation. Thankfully, Pepper found it a good home at a local children's hospital. So, you know. No harm no foul on_ that_ one.)

Always look for ways to expand your horizons, and develop new tastes. Especially with new foods. Even if you have no idea what they are. Try them anyway. They might be awesome, too.

Travel. See everything. Because _God, _what a world.

Try to find the humor, or at least the upshot, in all things.

Love deeply and fiercely. Because it's what makes life complete.

If you're nothing without the suit (or the title, or the money, or the social stature), then you shouldn't have it. Seems like I told Peter something like that once.

Never assume that you know where or how you'll end up someday. Life will always surprise you. So just enjoy the journey, and do what you can to make it the best you can _while_ you can.

The point of doing some good in the world _isn't _to try to make people like you. It's about leaving something behind after you're gone that they'll always be able to remember you for.

True love often means sacrifice. Because sometimes THAT'S how true love conquers ALL.

_Gotta Run. With Love, T.S._


End file.
